1.1 Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for cooling a vehicle engine, while also heating the cab and other spaces in the vehicle.
The invention also relates to a device for such cooling of the engine and for conducting air from a heat exchanger to the cab.
1.2 State of the Art
An extremely important design problem concerning motor vehicles, particularly heavy motor vehicles such as trucks, is the incorporation of a cooling system with sufficient cooling capacity. Large powers have to be cooled away at times of substantial or full power output and during braking with so-called retarders. For this reason, arrangements exist for restricting engine output or retarder braking effect when the coolant reaches too high a temperature. Such restriction is of course undesirable because it limits the use of the vehicle.
The object of the present invention is to increase current capacity for cooling a vehicle's coolant in order to reduce the need for restriction of engine output and braking effect.